Degrassi Missing Moments- The Next Generation
by ohsnapitzlexi
Summary: Missing moments from all the different episodes and oneshots. I will do every chapter! Requests accepts/incouraged


**This is a new story I know you guys will like. This is partially my mom's idea. It's a story where I write missing moments that no one showed. These are all made up ideas. I was going to do a diary entry but my mom thought it would be cool to do missing moments. If you guys want I'll do one of these for JH/H. Some may not be necessarily "missing moments" but more or less different POVs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, well, anything. **

_Chapter 1  
><span>Season 1 Episode 1-2 Mother and Child Reunion<span> _

Caitlin's POV

Seeing Joey again was like a recalling on everything. I remembered how he cheated on me and broke my heart. I wouldn't sleep with him and Tessa would so, well, you can figure out the rest. I ended up sleeping with Joey. I loved him. Well, that's grammatically incorrect. I love him, never stopped. Joey and I were engaged and we loved each other. Or at least, I thought he loved me.

So Keith and I got engaged. Well, sort of. It's kind of hard to explain. Joey and Keith got into a fight. It seems like a dream come true. Having 2 guys fight over you. Well ladies, its not. It's hell. I never told anyone, especially not Joey, that Keith hit me once. My continuous love for Joey is unrequited, seeing that Joey is still mourning Julia, his Dead ex-wife. Sometimes I wonder if Joey will ever love me as I do again.

Keith and I broke up. He hit me again when I confronted him about fighting with Joey. I yelled at him and he slapped me.

_Flashback~ 20 minutes ago_

_"You had a fight with Joey! You made me look like a JOKE! __ I yelled. "You know what?! We're done." I screamed, throwing my ring at his face and storming for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" he screamed. "WONDERLAND! Where do you think I'm going!? To stay with Spike." I said, my hand on the doorknob. "Get back here bitch!" Keith yelled. I glared at him, but he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall so hard the walls shook. he slapped me hard enough to leave ugly shades if black and blue on my face. I mustered up what strength that wasn't being used to resist from crying and shoved him back as hard as I could and I ran out. Once I was out of the building, tears filled my eyes and I collapsed. _

I shook my head as I rang Spike's doorbell. I imagined I looked like I had gotten hit by a train. I looked in the mirror and saw a very different Caitlin looking back. This one was broken, hurt and tearstained. By now my back was killing me where he hit me against the wall. I put my mirror back as Spike opened the door. She was in her pajamas and I saw Emma behind her, also in pajamas, sitting in the living room at the table, a deck of cards spread out.

The smile that had once taken over Spike's face, now a look of mild horror and sorrow was filling in. Spike pulled me into a hug and pulled me in.

* * *

><p>Spike and I sat in the living room. "What happened?" Spike asked softly. "Keith and I broke up." I said. "No I mean why is your cheek bruised?" Spike asked.<p>

I half chuckled and brought a hand to my cheek. "Oh THAT. Clumsy me ran into a pole." I said, but my eyes filled with tears again. Spike's brown eyes were drilling into my own blue ones. "He hit you didn't he." Spike said. I looked down, fully crying now, and slowly nodded.

Spike let out a low growl and looked like she was ready to kill.

"I am going to kill that motherfu-"

"Spike!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto Spike's arm with a death grip, pulling her back down on the couch. "Calm down! There's no need to get physical! He can go to hell and suffer while we sit with a bowl of popcorn and laugh." I giggled. Spike still looked mad but hesitantly crossed her legs and relaxed again.

"Do you want a glass of wine? You deserve one." Spike offered. and I nodded gratefully. I sipped at it and sighed. "This week has been hell hasn't it?" Spike said. I nodded miserably and laid back.

30 minutes later

No one's POV

There was a knock at the door. It was well past midnight and Caitlin was hopelessly drunk and fast asleep so Spike got up and opened the door.

Spike had a pounding headache so she had a hand to her head and she looked horrible.

"Hell-" Spike said before looking up and staring into the eyes of Keith.

"Son of a bitch" she mumbled and punched him in the face. Keith stumbled back and grabbed ahold of the door. "What the Hell!" He screamed and lunged at Spike. He pushed her down when Emma came running down the stairs. She kicked Keith and Spike yelled "Emma!" and pulled her back. Caitlin woke up and groaned at the noise "guys. It's Emma's turn for the remote of whatever you two are fighting about." Caitlin said holding her head miserably. She looked up and saw Keith standing there, holding his jaw and stomach. A look of pure hatred came on to her face as she kicked him in 'the place' and when he bent over she kneed him in the face.

"when you look through your contacts, don't click on mine. When you turn on the TV and see Ryan's Planet, change the channel. You're a big fat liar with a thing for hitting girls. You should be lucky I didn't go to Joey because you'd be in a hospital." Caitlin said.

"Now, don't come back!" Caitlin screamed in his face, slamming the door in his face.

Emma and Spike beamed at her and they all high-fived and hugged.

Finally, the Nelson house was at peace.

**R&R,**

**~Lexi~**


End file.
